


Paper Kites

by Sora Matasuki (TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Obito, SI!Obito, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/Sora%20Matasuki
Summary: When you're reincarnated into a fictional universe, you generally think you'll be incarnated in the canon world, not a world where something has gone desperately, horrifyingly wrong. But that's where Obito has landed herself, and it looks like things will get worse before they can get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got darker than I expected but hey that's the nature of writing I guess! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include a middle-level major character dying. Let there be trauma.

 

I hate it when I loose my words. I try to speak but it transforms into something squeaky and not like any language known to man. I also hate that it’s something that’s carried on from my past life as a civilian.

“Is he dumb?”

“He’s been standing there with his mouth open for two minutes!”

Yeeup. Really hate losing my words. I’m a girl, dang it! So what if I don’t dress in a flowery kimono and perform tea ceremonies. It’s not _my_ fault that my parents named me in a rush. I don’t say this aloud, knowing it’ll only come out as a gurgle. A ripple of mean spirited giggles from the flock of cousins around me causes me to flush and snap my mouth closed. When I don’t do anything else they soon grow bored and drift to other places around the park.

“I can’t believe Kimiko is going to the academy and getting her Seal!” one of my younger girl cousins squeals, her black hair long and silky.

“I’m gonna miss her though. She’s not scheduled for leave until March of next year.” Her companion says quietly.

“What?? That’s so long though! That’s not fair!”

I scowled and kicked my toe into the ground. I’d miss Kimiko too. She had been fun to play with before her parents got prissy about my short hair and unladylike behavior. So what if I was a bit boyish? It’s not like it made me a bad person that I didn’t just lay myself down on the ground, belly up for the next person to slice and dice me. If I wanted to survive this world, I would have to give it all I got. I wasn’t going to take any crap from anybody. Also, the short hair was _not_ my fault. Gum is sticky and hard to remove - of course I cut it.

I nearly scared myself to death when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked so close to my canon counterpart when I had my hair short I nearly screamed. Gran wasn’t too impressed. I had laughed myself silly afterwords because in reflection, my reaction had been super funny.

There was an empty circle around me and I knew what that meant. They were back to ignoring me. The sting of rejection made my eyes water and I sniffed, wiping at my stinging eyes. This body was so prone to crying. It made sense - I was six. Six year olds cried a ton, even if you remembered bits and pieces from a reincarnation process that went wonky. Also - I wasn’t an emotionally stunted brat. Crying was healthy, no matter _what_ other people would try to tell you. Well, to a point. Crying over a paper cut wasn’t good in the long run, but crying because you have no friends, over being lonely or hurt deeply… that stuff is good to get out of your system and crying goes a long way with detoxing.

Toxic social conditioning, blech. And my entire clan was full of it. They had these stone cold poker faces that just gave me chills. They even held the cold facade inside the _compound._

I was basically a Hufflepuff surrounded by emotionally stunted Slytherin. If they didn’t have sticks up their butts I’m sure we’d get along like logs on fire.

In my previous life I’d been friends with many people who had identified with and as the snake house. They all made great friends who always had your back.

I missed them. I missed them a lot. I missed Lisa who could chug a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce just because someone scornfully said she couldn’t. I missed twiggy, bones-will-snap-if-I-punch-them-in-the-face-but-always-down-to-fight Val. Once me and Will had to hold her back from clobbering a dude because he called us all something nasty. I missed Mel, who had always been such a good listening ear and put me straight on talking things out with my parents after things got too rough. I missed my Leeza and my Ace. I missed their hugs. I missed how they stood beside me and behind me, always guarding my back - physically and emotionally.

Tears slid down my cheeks. I guess I was crying my loneliness out in the middle of the street. Ok. Six year old body. Right. Gotta remember that. It didn’t help that I was an orphan in this life, I only had Gran and Gran was getting _old_. I missed both sets of my parents, past and further past. Remembering sucks when you’re basically the only one who does.

A gnarled hand patted my roughly cut hair. I had cut it myself! …Gran was not impressed. At all. She was going to send me to the barber eventually. Or so she said. That’d been a week ago.

“Obito? Why are you crying so?”

I sniffed and shrugged my shoulders at Gran as I wiped my tears on my Uchiha blue sleeve. Gran scooped me up in her frail arms. If she were a normal civilian woman, she would have dropped me. Instead, she marched towards where the Uchiha bazaar was located with me firmly hooked around her hip.

“Baba, you won’t leave me right?” I mumbled into her shoulder.

Gran’s steps faltered before she got a hold of herself. “Many people leave, Obito.” She poked me on the forehead, like Itachi did in canon and I went cross eyed trying to look at her. “But my time isn’t yet. You’ll have to deal with me for quite some time, you brat.”

I stuck out my tongue at her calling me a brat then grinned widely, hugging her around her neck. I don’t think I’d be a very functional person without her help. As she walked, I hummed in tune with the beat of her old shinobi issued sandals.

“What song is that, Obito?” Gran asked.

“Hmmmuh.” I shrugged, blinking at her. It was in fact, a bastardized version of Hedwig’s Theme. That iconic tune stayed with you even when the universe tried to scrub pop culture clean from your brain. My dwellings on the Hogwarts Houses and the fact my clan were dark haired Malfoy wannabes probably didn’t help.

“Owls.” I finally said. “I’s an owl song.”

There was my quota of words for the day, so I tucked my nose into the nape of her neck and breathed in her earthy ashy scent. It was very grounding.

Gran laughed. “An owl song, huh?”

I hummed my agreement, before I began humming what I remembered of the tune again.

Gran paused and looked at the various stands, then looked at me with a glint in her eyes. “Obito, what do you think of dango for dinner?”

I perked up. “DANGO!” I shouted, nearly falling out of Gran’s arms in my enthusiasm. We both ignored the glares of our clansmen. I willfully suppressed the urge to stick my tongue out at them anyways, despite the obvious ignoring. Gran would revoke my multi order of dango privileges if I did.

“Dango, dango, dan~go!” I sung under my breath as we neared the Clan run dango stand.

“Dango, dango, dan-go!” Gran sung back and I blinked at her, startled. Then a wide grin stretched my cheeks, closing my eyes with the force of it. I loved it when Gran played along with my silliness.

My chest swelled with joy and I basked in the presence of my Precious Person.

We inserted ourselves into the back of the line and waited patiently. Thankfully the line was quick today.

“Bochan Dango, pleaaase Gran! I’ll even use my multi dango pass for the month!” I begged, tugging on her kimono sleeve.

Gran laughed, ordering several skewers of both Bochan Dango and Mitarashi Dango.

With a skewer in one hand I munched happily, enjoying the chewy texture and the delicate flavor. So gooood… Dango was so good… My eyes closed in bliss.

Gran took the hand not occupied by dango munching so I wouldn’t walk into a pole. It happened more than I liked. Walking into poles _hurt_.

My mind was ripped out of my musings by Gran’s grip tightening around my wrist.

“ _Obito._ ” She whispered harshly as yanked me off the road to her side in the gutter.

“Ba-”

“Be quiet. Bow your head now, child.” There was a seriousness there that I’d never heard Gran use.

My mouth shut with a click and quickly copied Gran’s posture, bowing my head and curving my spine toward the middle of the street. From the corner of my eye I saw activity in the Uchiha compound grind to a halt as everyone began to the same. A wave of bowed heads, black curtains of hair hiding faces. A dark intent permeated the air, making it hard to breathe.

I was shaking. Heart palpitating against my ribs. Terror clawed up my throat and nested there, creating a lump. Sandals clacked against the road. Shinobi didn’t need to make sound, everyone knew that. If they did, they were showing off or were baby genin. From the intent, they were showing off. Boasting about their control.

The blue sandals stalked close. My breath caught in my lungs on the way out. Grandma’s grip on my wrist became bruising.

“Brat, give me your dango.” The shinobi drawled.

“Obito!” Grandma hissed from the corner of her mouth.

With jerky movements I handed the remaining dango over. I fought back tears. Those dango had been yummy but they were also the only thing I’d be getting for dinner. That was how the multi dango pass worked between me and Gran. I sniffed quietly, mourning the loss.

“Crone, give me the goods.”

Wordlessly, Gran handed the take out bags over, bowing ever so slightly deeper as she did. My heart sunk. There went dinner for real.All of it. We didn’t have the funds to buy more food again, otherwise we’d be dipping into rent and food money saved for next week. In the face of impending hunger, tears streamed down my face without my say.

“Oi - control your brat!” the shinobi snapped.

I screwed up my face, struggling to stem the tide of salty water. Gran bowed lower. Her grip on my wrist pulled me deeper into my bow. My spine creaked in protest. Still, I weeped.

“Oi, Natsuhara! We gotta head out soon!” the shinobi’s companion said, irritably. “You’re holding us up!”

I began to hope that this Natsuhara would soon be leaving me and Gran alone.

“Just punishing some ingrates, senpai!”

My blood ran cold as Natsuhara made a seal and said a word. Blood rushed in my ears as I watched Gran first spasm then collapse with a hoarse scream. Her harsh grip loosening then falling away from my wrist.

“Bachan!” I cried, falling to my knees beside her. “Stop it, you’re hurting her!”

Natsuhara grinned, dark and cold and I realized that I was looking directly into his eyes. The expression on his face didn’t match the mousy hair and reedy sound of his voice but the intent was a dead ringer.

“Be grateful you don’t have a seal, brat.” Natsuhara’s senpai said gleefully, like my grandmother’s pain was _funny_.

“Stop it!” I yelled, shaking so hard that my teeth rattled. “You have what you want, so stop it! What more do you want?!”

Natsuhara didn’t reply, just deepened the killing intent. Gran jerked and spasmed, as if she were having a seizure. Her eyes lolled around in her head and it was the most terrifying thing I’d ever seen. Gran was still screaming.

I cast my eyes desperately, but my clansmen all stood subserviently, their heads still bowed. I could see some of them shaking. Tears of frustration and rage blurred my vision. I was helpless. So damn helpless.

Gran’s voice was cutting out. It was too scratchy and a dribble of blood trickled down her nose and the corner of her mouth.

“Stop it, you’re killing her!” I cried out desperately.

“No one would miss another dead Uchiha. She’s already past her prime.” Natsuhara said dismissively.

Gran spasmed one more time, her head lolling limply against my thigh. My breath shuttered as everything tunneled at her glassy eyes, becoming stark and clear.

“Hhhhhhhhhh-” My words were gone. There was an unbearable keening in my chest, in my lungs, in my voice. I buried my face into her still chest and wailed.

I was still wailing when I launched myself at my Gran’s murderer, nothing to use as a weapon but my fingernails as claws. Natsuhara lazily polished off the skewer of dango and moved to stab my eyes out. I dodged, seeing it coming from a mile away. But just because I saw it coming, didn’t mean I had the speed to pull it off completely unscathed.

Red hot white pain splashed across my face and I yowled, falling to my side.

“Natsuhara stop! He has his sharringan, the village can use him!”

I was seconds from gaining my second reincarnation trip via skewer to the brain when the words registered.

Natsuhara grinned nastily and picked me up by the scruff of my jacket. “It’s your lucky day, brat. Guess you’re getting your Seal today.” He said darkly.

I glared at him through the blood and spat at him.

 

 

 

 _Unless their sharringan is developed early, when a Uchiha turns seven, they are conscripted into the Konoha Shinobi forces. To control their destructive doujutsu, control seals are placed on each Uchiha recruit_ _’s forehead. This is for Konoha's safety._

_To keep the streets of Konoha safe, the Uchiha are forbidden to freely travel outside of their compound. Uchiha must be under escort and on official shinobi business, such as Team Missions or Academy attendance. This has been so since the Nidaime’s decree in the aftermath of the failed Uchiha Coup._

_(Hashimoto Kura, Konoha History Year 1 Vol. 1, page 29)_


End file.
